Were getting married
by gleefreak1211
Summary: this is about how Brittany and Santana start thier life together


yGleefreak1211

Chapter 1

"Brittany Susan Pierce in knew from the moment that I saw you I was in love with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life I love you. Will do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh my Gosh yes Santana I will I love you too."

Santana carefully placed the silver and gold ring with a light blue diamond in the middle of the ring to match Brittany's eyes on her finger. Brittany pulled Santana up off her knee and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Awwwwww. That's so cute" came from a whole bunch of glee club members.

Santana couldn't believe that just two days before her high school graduation she got down on one knee and purposed to Brittany in front of the whole glee club.

"I always knew that you two would end up together in the end." Exclaimed Kurt.

"You guys are going to be the best couple in the USA." Stated Blaine

"Are we invited to this wedding?" Asked Quinn

"Of course you guys are I couldn't imagine anything better than you guys being here." Exclaimed Brittany

"Well I wouldn't have chosen to invite you guys but I mean if it makes Brittany happy then you guys can come." Stated Santana

"Oh come on Santana you know that you want them to come just as much as I do." Giggled Brittany

"I mean I guess I do." Santana said through her laughter.

"Oh my gosh Brittany has got bad ass Santana tied down and whipped." Laughed puck

"No she does not I am the same Santana I have always been."

Two days later Santana and Brittany were in Santana's room getting ready for the graduation ceremony. Brittany could tell something was wrong with Santana because she was really quiet and was getting dressed slower than normal.

"Hey babe what's bothering you?" Brittany asked

"Well I'm just worried that I won't be able to provide for you when we get married or that I won't be a good wife to you."

"Babe don't worry about it I know that you will do the best to provide for me and any kids we decide to have. I know that you will be the best wife in the world. I love you and I know that you will do great."

"I love you to." Santana said as she started to kiss Brittany all over her face.

"Come on Santana we can't do this now but I promise that after the graduation and the dinner I will have a very special surprise for you."

"Ok." Santana said smiling "I think the limo with the rest of the glee club is outside waiting for us anyways."

"Finally what took you guys long you weren't upstairs having sex because I swear you guys can't be apart for more than a second." Quinn said

"No we were not having sex we were just having a much needed conversation now let's get going." Santana said

Just as promised after the graduation and the dinner Brittany sure did have a surprise for Santana. Before Santana even had time to bring Brittany upstairs to her room Brittany crashed her lips with Santana kissing her so passionately. Once they got upstairs Santana was barely able to close the door before Brittany had pushed her down onto the bed. Santana was used to being in control but it didn't phase her much when Brittany did take over. Santana was now tugging at the hem of Brittany's shirt signaling for Brittany to take it off.

Brittany separated from Santana's lips for just enough time for her to pull off her shirt and throw it across the room. Santana did the same thing. Next Santana started to pull down Brittany's pants and throw them across the room to. She did the same thing with her own pants. Slowly Santana's hand started to roam around Brittany's body going from her stomach to her boobs. Santana gave Brittany's boobs a little squeeze earning a moan from Brittany. Brittany and Santana pulled apart but only long enough for them to take off their panties and bra because right after that they were kissing again.

Now it was Brittany's turn for her hands she roam. She lowered her hands to Santana's ass and squeezed it a couple of times earning a moan from Santana. Santana flipped Brittany over so that Santana would be on the top. Santana's hands started to roam all over Brittany's body until they reached Brittany's sweet spot. Santana started to run her hands up and down Brittany's slit earning her a loud moan.

"Push it in San." Brittany said through her moan

Santana understood and begin thrusting her finger in and out of Brittany's clit.

"Oh gosh Brittany you're so wet." Santana stated

"I'm wet for you." Brittany replied.

"Oh San I'm about to cum."

Brittany let out a long moan as she came on her girlfriend's hand. The orgasm rolling through her body like an earthquake.

After Brittany's orgasm was over she flipped Santana over so that she could be on the top.

"Now it's your turn." Brittany said.

Brittany started to massage Santana's boobs and kiss her. She slowly let her fingers roam around Santana's body until they were right in front of Santana's folds. Brittany earned a moan from Santana when she pushed on to her clit.

"Fuck Britt that feels so good."

Brittany slowly started to push her fingers inside of Santana making her moan. She started to push her fingers in and out of Santana. Brittany was slowly starting to build a pace.

"Oh Britt I'm so close."

That made Brittany pace speed up until Santana felt her orgasm come through her body and she came on Brittany's hand.

"Best sex ever."

This is chapter one sorry if the sex scene seems rushed I'm not good at writing them. Enjoy and please review.


End file.
